Computer stereo vision is used in a variety of contexts to obtain three-dimensional (3D) information from a scene using image data from two different viewpoints. Applications of stereo vision include 3D displays in entertainment, robotics, augmented reality, and other contexts to distinguish amongst positions of objects. Using principles of parallax, or by comparing the positions of objects within two differing views of a scene, relative depth information may be extracted to form a depth map indicating the distances of objects in a scene from a viewpoint.